sky your eyes what die
by endertrree
Summary: sky has been captured by squid and are going to be used for the squid king and there going to mess with him dna and all contains scenes of rape and torture contains skybrine and skyxhearm but there may be a mijoraty of skylox SKYLOX LOTS AND LOTS OF SKY LOX
1. Chapter 1

...Chap 1  
Sky sat on a single tiny bed on with restraining belts. "what are you doing to me ... ". " oh sky poor sky were going to make you mine what do you think of skybrine " said the squid in front of sky

"what" " oh sky I know what you are son of herobrine and you some how betrayed you dad. And budder and those idiots you call friends, please there both so dumb and stupid. no wonder you go so well with them" sky screamed and ripped himself out of the "bed"as his eyes glowed butter(****/yellow) as he lept at the squid insult me fine but don't bring my friends and family and butter into this "sky said as he repeatedly punched the squid in the face.

In the end sky was breathing heavily "tut tut tut , sky you've left your self wide open sky's eyes widened as the squid stabbed sky in the side. Sky's body looked up of its own acored as the squid gently pulled up sky who was so confused (a squid being gentle and and smart no less ... What's going on oh )sky thought

"sky" the squid said caressing sky's cheak. sky's vision dimmed drasticly as the squid strapped sky back into the "bed" "don't worry sky just sleep and forget everything" said the squid sky was berly concious at this time had next to no energy to fight so he just hung there in the in the belts of a new bed that was hung slightly diaganol and gently hugs him "you will be mine"

Ty woke up to Jason shaking him "skys been kidnnaped and he's in serious trouble the going to *gulp* change him what do you mean they left there plan what sky there what is happening. *reads plan "no sky" Ty runs out

Sky woke up to a human girl standing before him "hey hey hey sky look at me im here" " what ..." " Oh sky I came here to give U a test run" "what" " sky im here to erase any will you have" ...

A/N what's going on what did it say on the plan and what skybrine :D


	2. Chapter 2 dun dun dun

Ty was preparing Jason, munching brotato ,Mitch ,captain sparkles, zubzero, Jerome and seto sorcerer, jinbop, ross ,aphmau and lastly that guy barny "guys we are here to get sky back the squids have him and ... We know of sky heritage, well we all know he's skybrine". Nods went around the room. " well the squid's have unlocked his powers hidden in the amulet and then corrupted its sealing power and -" immediately shouts and shows of angers went round the table.

"SHUT UP in till then he wont recognize us in till we can fix his amulet and seal it back in place. we know he needs to stay in control this is the only way to give sky his humanity back" exclaimed Seto sorcerer. "they have corrupted sky and most likely he wont be all there *gulp* and through our in-tell the squid king is a human girl squid hybrid that wants sky for most likely nefarious reasons" whispered Ty.

Sky screamed as the squid whipped him his back arching with every hit of the whip his back was a bloody mess hardly any skin remained his screams long since stopped(30).

Sky's tears had long since dried up (40).

his thoughts were only on the pain (50).

His braking his mind(60) receding in on itself leaving behind a shell.(70)

his body no longer moved (80)

... The squid worked quickly pulling sky into a bath of potion of healing then gently picked him up and clothed him in a grey t-shirt and grey  
Jeans placing him onto a stone slab.

The girl/squid in humanoid shape grew two tentacles as she gently caressed sky KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "squid king" the girl looked up furiously "shut up I am busy with my captive" the squid bowed "sorry my king, I will leave him to you" the squid king laughed and put obsidian chains and Shackle's on sky's wrists.

Sky shifted waking not feeling pain he let out a small cry of relief. he reached out with his mind though the shell he created to find the something softly stroke his face ,he leans into the hand that held him. he groans as he opens his eyes into the dark waters of the sea he flinched in till he felt a sharp pain on the crook of his elbow.

Sky's mind became blank once again as the injection takes its course but then pain exploded in his heart. he feels his ****** missing and magic exploded through out his body causing sky to convulse. his untrained and stored power flowed through sky changing his once brown eyes to an amber to a brilliant majestic butter colour and his scraggly beard grows a bit more and his hair becomes much longer to shoulder length .

He feels a cup to his lips. sky took a drink, it was thick and viscous and his dulled mind into a numb state and susceptible to suggestion and subservient "listen only to me, your master, you are sky...brine and you are mine ,my pet ,my toy ,emotionless and squid king picked sky up and carried towards the throne that sat snugly into the sea bed floor made from butter.

The squid king pulled out sky's amulet the once ender purple crystal was now a wash of yellow, white and red. sky unsteadily sat up and summoned a butter and diamond sword and stayed still .the squid queen smiled. sky would make a good pet...


	3. Chapter3 its starting pass the popcorn

Sky sat on his throne in the ocean floor. His body had changed, he now had gills, sharper teeth and his hair had grown slightly longer. Sky's amulet trailed light every which way. Skybrine sat there silently as the squid approached the queen, who by this time was still admiring her work.

"hey HEY hey ...my lady, we have intruders from the land there not squids because IM A SQUID" (A/N:SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO ... Actually I'm not sorry :3) the queen looked disdainfully at the squid "go and brig them here after all they need to see what they are now up against". The squid swam away to were the humans dived down below "skybrine" the queen 's eyes snapped up." Good boy" the queen said patting sky's hair. "sky, the intruders are coming you will attack when I give the signal" sky only blinked in response, the squid queen smiled and swam up to meet her _guests._

meanwhile two hours ago~~~~~~~~

" are we there yet"said husky mudkips. "NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled ty, Jason, munching brotato ,Mitch ,captain sparkles, zubzero and Jerome."Okay guys, we all know the plan, right?" "ya we go in and kill the squids, right?"yelled Jerome. He looked around to notice everyone looking at him. "right?"Jerome winced "sorry, maybe you could go over it one more time". Ty sighed "okay we start by entering demand audience with the queen and demand her to give us sky and is any things changed we then make her change it back".they nodded to each other in conformation and dove in.

(A/N:THANK YO SO MUCH SPECIAL THANKS TO

Lily

3aliquisbird1

camofr3ak  
FOR REVIEWING SO THANK YOU AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE FINISHED P.S CHEACK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I UPDATED IT SO .. PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4 oh snap its going down

Ty sighed "okay we start by entering demand audience with the queen and demand her to give us sky and is any things changed we then make her change it back".they nodded to each other in conformation and dove in.

Now~

The water was murky at best, as they swam deeper into the water. Two squids became visible. "hey I'm a squid".ty sighed as antvenom said "we seek an audience with the squid leader".

The squids looked at each other "DERP"

"DERP DERP DERPIDDY DERP DERP de DERP" the squids said to each other.

The squids looked at them then the over to each other. "The queen is expecting you" the squids made a beckoning move with its tentacle "follow us HUMANS".

The ragtag group slowly followed the squids to their territory. Down to the ocean floor. Onto a sandstone platform "ahh welcome, can I get you a drink" said the squid queen floating in the air.

Deadlox's growled as Jason exclaimed "where is sky?" the squid just laughed.

"fools he is here with us, skybrine attack" immediately a shadow swooped down . Sky hit the ground in front of the group.

"skybrine, kill them" suddenly a sword burst from the ground into sky's hand and then he lunched himself at ty then started to attack the rest of the rescue team.

"Sky stop what are you doing?" Exclaimed ross. While barney states "agrr I has a bad feeling"

The squid queen began to laugh. "what's so funny" exclaimed Jin.

(A.N:lots of exclaiming! :3)

"He cant hear you he only hears me" the squid finished it of with a maniacal laugh. "And he never will the only way to save him is for me to say sky your free but that will -" sky's eyes opened wide as he screamed. The group of misfits ran over to sky's aid.

"ducks-" there was a sudden stabbing sound and the squid queen fell to the floor .

Herobrine stood behind her, diamond sword in hand, covered in blood. Silence greeted him but not for long another agonising scream came from sky's withering body.

Suddenly a pulse knocked everyone away from sky as herobrine teleported to sky.

"Sky, Skybrine ... Bud" instantly at that word sky body reacted. Reaching towards herobrine "he-hero... d-d-dad" sky's hand had crawled up to herobrine's face fall short as he could not lift it any longer but not a second later herobrine grabbed sky's hand a inch before impact with the floor.

Herobrine cradled sky's body. "who did this ? I SAID WHO DID THIS?" sky's hand slowly indicated to the squid queen laying on the floor.

Herobrine grabbed his sword sky still cradled in his other hand and chest. Then plunged the sword into the squid and twisted it then started kicking her then started stomping on her legs and arms breaking them then smashed her rib cage then curve stoped on her skull.

Turned around and smiled to the group of people that came to rescue sky. Slowly retreating to the portal.

"I let sky go because he was happy and he was protected by you ty. The chosen one of end but NO MORE ! You let this happen and because of that I am taking sky and if you find him well you wont sky will be dead and ... In his place will be ..."

"my is mine"

"my prince"

"he is my heir"

"he is my son"

"he is my legacy"

"he is my solider"

"he is Skybrine"

"And you will rue this to the day you die!"


	5. Chapter 5 ohhhhh build up

The rag tag team of misfits all climbed out of the water "what did he mean ty" stated Jason looking disappointedly at ty.

"What do you mean?" Ty tried to play it of. Walking towards sky's castle.

"Was what herobrine said is true, are you the chosen one of the end?" Jason stalled trying to get to ty.

"Fine YES I AM the chosen one selected by the end, a gift I was given for befriending sky when I was human" proclaimed ty looking angry turning round and facing them.

Slowly seto responded "did you really think you couldn't trust us when sky told us"

"It's complicated no-" ty said before being interrupted by Mitch "um guys we still need to save sky"

"We will talk about this latter now we need to get ready to save sky, who's with me?" A fallowing of cheers rang out as they headed to sky's castle. Let's get ready...

Five minutes later-

"You do know sky's castle is the other way right"

.

.

.

"yes"

Two hour later-

They stood in front of the nether portal

"Ok we're here to get sky back" said deadlox.

"But why don't we leave him he's with his dad so why, surely he's better of" said a random guy who was helping to make the nether portal.

"Because his father wants a prince and someone worth to do his bidding however much he cares. he in his unstable state and so he treats sky more like a object. a toy but one that is not allowed to break so if my guess is right-"

"-he'll infuse power into him-"cut in step

"It'll corrupt sky and-"deadlox tried to continue only to be cut of again by Mitch.

"-the best situation we get sky normal-"said by (you guessed it) Mitch.

"- middle case we get a corrupt sky-"jerome continued .

"-and very worst case scenario..." Finished deadlox but unwilling to finish the line he trailed of.

Silence stilled the room. No one wished to think what would happen if sky died. As the occupants looked at each other deadlock stood up and looked around the room. some were shaken but all stirred.

"Then what are we waiting for the longer we wait the more infused sky gets"

They all got up and rushed into the nether portal and into hero brines layer

(Mwaahahaha have some more I'm feeling generous)

They stormed the fortress slaying any mob that stood in their way.

They made it to the throne room what had used to be one huge obsidian throne now had a smaller throne beside it it was budder that means they looked on the throne to see sky in who appeared to be in a kind of catatonic state surrounded by glowing wires some shining white and some dripping oily black and an oxygen mask filled with red gas.

"Sky" said ty letting his voice ring out on what appeared to be an empty room apart from them but they were wrong.

In the shadows that cloaked the throne sat herobrine and his eyes had been shut they did not see the danger of him but know they understood this would not be easy.

They flinched as herobrine opened his eyes. He leaned forward to sky's friends. Seeing this they readied their weapons.

"You think you can take my son away from me hahahha HAhaHahA, FOOLS".herobrine image wavered and glitches between a begging pose crying and pulling out his sword with a maniacal grin. His form set yelled on the latter.

The rag tag group launched at herobrine as he rose.

(Oh much better cliffhanger)


End file.
